Black Butler University
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: No special Summary. sebsxciel pair. SBANT Ciel ver. a bit angst. rnr mind?


**Summary: no summary. Sudden plot. Read and review.**  
**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso  
Genre : Drama**

**o_o**

Black Butler University

by  
Kuro Phantomhive

o_o

_**Afternoon at Toko doki - High School:**_

"Kyaaa~! Kyaaaah~! Cieruu! Kyaaa!" suara teriakan dan jeritan terdengar dimana-mana ketika seorang remaja lelaki masuk ke dalam mobil Sport mewah berwarna Biru-Silver yang segera disambut oleh para fans wanita yang berkerumun dan berdesakan hanya untuk melihat remaja lelaki tersebut.

"Astaga, Grell.. bagaimana ini..?" tanya seorang remaja lelaki berambut kelabu yang berada di dalam mobil sport mewah tersebut bersama seorang temannya di samping kursi kemudi yang berambut merah dan diketahui sebagai Grell Suttcliffe sedang berdebat bagaimana caranya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang mengejar si remaja berambut kelabu tersebut.  
"Kenapa tanya padaku? Bukankah itu salahmu yang memiliki wajah terlalu imut sehingga para manita itu mengejarmu..?"  
"Aaaargh! Sial! Kalau begini caranya aku akan pindah sekolah besok!" jeritnya dari dalam mobil.  
"Kau pikir ayahmu akan mengizinkanmu pindah sekolah lagi dalam jangka waktu sedekat ini setelah kau pindah 5 kali selama sebulan..?" ejek temannya itu.

'Cih! Benar juga.. ayahku pasti akan marah jika aku selalu pindah kesana dan kesini hanya karena tidak suka dikejar-kejar oleh para wanita aneh itu. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau dikejar-kejar fans brutal seperti itu!' batinnya dalam hati seraya memejamkan mata dan bersedekap, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghentikan ini semua dalam waktu singkat dengan cara yang simple dan cepat, alisnya berkedur disana-sini saking tertekannya memikirkan hal ini.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kita lakukan..?"  
"Apa.. yang harus kita lakukan..? K-kenapa kau melibatkanku?"  
"Karena sekarang kau pun sedang kesulitan keluar dari mobil ini. Apakah kau lupa kalau sekarang kau juga sedang bersamaku dikejar oleh wanita-wanita itu.." jelas Ciel.  
"Astagaa~! Bagaimana ini?! Aku ada kencan setengah jam lagi..! kita harus menemukan cara keluar dari mobil ini..!"  
"Cih.. sudah kukatakan sejak tadi.. kanapa baru sadar sekarang..?"

"Ciel~! Ayolah~! Biasanya kau punya ide cemerlang untuk melarikan diri dalam situasi terjepit kan?!"  
"Kenapa jadi memaksaku?! Harusnya kan kita-.." tiba-tiba Ciel berhenti berbicara dan terengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Grell dengan cemas seraya memerhatikan Ciel yang tiba-tiba terdiam ditengah perkataannya.  
"Aku.. ada ide.." jawab Ciel dengan tak yakin seraya menoleh takut ke arah grell.

_Glek~!  
_Grell menelan ludah sambil mengangguk, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti ide Ciel yang biasanya berakibat buruk pada dirinya jika raut wajah Ciel tidak meyakinkan.

"Kau.." Ciel menarik kerah kemeja Grell dan menatapnya tajam.  
"He-hei.. rencana sih rencana.. tapi jangan menarikku terlalu dekat begini. Bicara bisik bisik saja sudah bisa kan..?" Grell mendorong Ciel menjauh.

"Kita harus ber-akting..! meskipun menjalankan rencana ini berarti menghancurkan martabatku seumur hidup, tapi tetap saja. Atas nama kebebasan! Aku menuntutmu untuk ikut serta dalam menjalankan rencanaku ini!" Ciel malah berteriak bukannya berbisik.  
"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan berisik. Bodoh!" Grell menjitak keras kepala Ciel.  
"Lagipula, memangnya acting macam apa yang kau maksud? Sampai menggebu-gebu begitu." Grell berbicara seakan sedang mencibir Ciel yang terlihat terlalu larut dalam keseriusan soal menuntut kebebasan pada dunia yang berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Acting kali ini.. pertama-tama, kau harus berlari keluar dari mobil ini secara paksa seraya ikut menarikku keluar, lalu aku akan berpura-pura tersungkur kemudian jatuh. Disaat itu kau menolongku dan perlahan menciumku. Bagaimana..?"

"A-apaa!? T-tidak mau tidak mauuu! Kalau begitu caranya, aku bisa mati nanti! Will pasti akan marah besar jika aku melakukan itu! Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak akan menjalankan rencana itu apapun imbalannya. Titik!" Grell spontan menolak dengan ngomel-ngomel panjang lebar tak henti-hentinya bagaikan kereta tak berbuntut.

"..." alhasil, Ciel hanya mampu mendelik aneh, kemudian menghela nafas kecewa dan pasrah dengan pandangan menerawang jauh kebawah.

"Kalau begini caranya, sampai akhir dunia pun kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini! Dasar bodoh! Egois! Kau tidak setia kawan! Hanya mementingkan kepentinganmu sendiri dan pacarmu itu! Menyebalkan! Bisanya menyusahkan sajaaa!" Ciel menjerit-jerit keras dan kemudian menendang Grell keluar dari mobil, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berlari keluar dari mobil juga meninggalkan Grell bersama mobil kesayangannya dengan perasaan kesal dan marah.

"A-aduh! Ciel! Aaargh!" Grell berteriak-teriak sendirian di jalan karena dikerubuti oleh para fansgirl dan ditinggalkan oleh Ciel.  
"Ciel! Kembali! Aduh! He-heii! Aku kan tidak bisa menyetir mobil! Cieeeeell! Mau kuapakan mobilmu ini!"  
"Aku tidak perduli!" teriak Ciel dengan lantang dan kemudian berbalik badan, kembali melanjutkan untuk berlari menjauh meninggalkan Grell sendirian.

"D-dasar pengkhianaat! U-uhuukk! Uhukk!" ia berlari sambil terbatuk batuk karena tenggorokannya sakit sehabis berteriak kencang barusan.  
"S-sial.. uhukk!" karena terlalu sibuk memegangi lehernya yang sakit, ia berlari tanpa memerhatikan jalan di depannya,

_Bruk!  
_"A-.. Gyaaa~!" dengan suara terakhirnya Ciel menjerit keras seperti perempuan ketika ia menabrak seseorang dan hampir saja terjatuh ke jalan dengan bunyi bedebam keras jika saja orang yang ditabraknya itu tidak menangkapnya.

"Ah! M-maafkan aku.. tadi aku terlalu terburu-buru.." kata orang yang sekarang sedang memeluk Ciel erat lantaran kaget karena tadi Ciel menjerit dan hampir terjatuh.  
"A-aduhh.." Ciel meringis dengan suaranya yang hilang sehingga hanya terdengar seperti sedang berbisik.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya orang tersebut sambil mendudukkan Ciel perlahan di jalan untuk memastikan keadaannya.  
"A-aku baik baik saj-.." bisikan kata-kata Ciel terputus ketika ia terpana memandang wajah seseorang remaja lelaki dihadapannya yang menolongnya barusan,  
"Ah.. apa benar baik-baik saja..? pasti ada yang sakit kan..? m-maafkan aku ya.." kata orang tersebut seraya duduk di hadapan Ciel dengan kedua kaki terlipat kebelakang sambil menunduk.

"E-eh.. oh.. t-tidak apa-apa.." Ciel melirik punggung tangannya, "Ini hanya luka goresan kecil kok. Lagipula, kan aku yang salah karena menabrakmu. Aku tidak memerhatikan jalan di depanku ketika berlari tadi."  
"Ah iya benar.. tadi kau berlari ya.." sahut orang tersebut.  
"Iya.. malah aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu karena telah menangkapku tadi, jika kau tidak memegangiku, mungkin aku akan terjatuh dan terperosok ke lubang disamping itu.." kata Ciel dengan suaranya yang berbisik seraya meringis kecil karena tangannya terasa perih.

"Tidak apa-apa.." jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum, "Tanganmu terluka ya..? apa mau kuobati?"  
"Tidak.. terimakasih.. aku takut merepotkan.." jawab Ciel pelan sambil tersenyum.  
"Eh, begitu ya.. padahal lebih baik diobati kan..? lalu, kenapa suaramu kecil sekali..?"  
"T-tenggorokanku sakit, tadi sehabis meneriaki seseorang.." jawab Ciel polos.  
"Begitu, tidak terbiasa berbicara keras ya? Jadinya berteriak sedikit tenggorokannya sudah sakit.. hehe.." kata orang tersebut seraya tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya.." Ciel menunduk dengan blush di wajahnya ketika orang itu tersenyum padanya.  
"Nah.. mari kubantu, nanti seragammu kotor kalau duduk dijalan.." orang itu berdiri dan membungkuk, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya, menawarkan bantuan untuk Ciel,  
"Terimakas-.. ah!" Ciel meringis kesakitan ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kakinya berdenyut ngilu.  
"Ada apa? Apa kakimu terluka..?" orang itu cepat cepat kembali mendudukkan Ciel ke jalan.  
"T-tidak kok.. tidak apa-apa.. a-aku.. tidak terluka.." jawab ciel dengan sedikit tawa miris dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia memaksakan berdiri tegak seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dengan pergelangan kakinya yang terluka.

"A-apa benar baik-baik saja..?" orang itu memandang cemas Ciel dan memegangi tangannya karena takut Ciel terjatuh.  
"Iya.. aku.. Angh!" Ciel mendesah ngilu ketika kakinya tak sanggup lagi berdiri dan tubuhnya limbung.

_Grab~!  
_Dengan sigap orang tersebut menggendong Ciel _Bridal Style_ dan merangkulnya.  
"Ssssh~" Ciel masih mendesis kesakitan.  
"Astaga.. padahal sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan, jadinya parah begini kan..?"  
"S-sakkiit.." Ciel masih meringis kesakitan dengan sedikit gemetar.  
"A-apakah sakit sekali..?" tanya orang yang menggendongnya itu.  
"..." Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir bawahnya yang dikatupkan rapat-rapat demi menahan rintihan keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita obati di rumahku saja ya..?" kata orang itu seraya menunduk sedikit dan meraih tasnya dijalan, kemudian menggendong Ciel di dekapannya menuju jalan pulang rumahnya.  
"T-tidak perlu. Aku bisa menelfon seseorang untuk datang dan membantuku.." cegah Ciel seraya menarik kerah kaus orang tersebut.  
"Hh.. kenapa harus menelfon orang lain dan menunggu bantuan datang, sementara ada seseorang lainnya yang sejak tadi sudah ada di hadapanmu?" jawab orang itu sambil tetap terus memenruskan jalannya sambil menggendong Ciel tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Ciel barusan.  
"H-habisnya 'kan.."  
"Hmm..?" sahutnya sambil tetap terus berjalan.  
"Kita tidak saling kenal.."  
"Ah-ufufu.." tawanya meluncur dengan ringan dari bibir menawan milik pria jangkung bermata merah dan barambut hitam mengkilap yang menggendong Ciel tersebut.

"Jadi itu masalahnya..? beruntung kau bukan bertemu dengan orang jahat yang suka menculik. Aku ini orang baik-baik. Lagipula, kalau hanya itu masalahnya, mari kita berkenalan, agar aku bisa segera menolongmu yang mencemaskan ini.. aku Sebastian.."  
"..." Ciel hanya cemberut sekilas dengan rona kemerahan dipipinya ketika orang bernama Sebastian tersebut membalas ucapannya.  
"Aku.. Ciel. Aku bukannya takut diculik penjahat atau apa, aku kan bisa jaga diri sendiri, lagipula, aku bukan lagi anak-anak yang masih butuh diantar jemput. Aku sudah dewasa tahu."  
"Ufufu.. ya. Ya.. kau bisa bilang begitu setelah kau memasuki sekolah menengah atas nanti." kata Sebastian.  
"Hei bodoh.. aku ini sudah SMA tahu! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat seragam kemeja sekolahku ini!?" Teriak Ciel karena merasa diejek mirip seperti anak-anak yang masih ceroboh dan mencemaskan.

"Eh-astaga!? Apa itu benar?!" orang itu tercengang dan menoleh sekilas pada Ciel di dekapannya.  
"Tentu saja itu benar, bodoh~" Ciel menjawabnya ketus.  
"Padahal kau masih imut begini.. aku yang masih kelas 3 SMP saja sudah kelihatan dewasa begini, masa kau yang sudah SMA masih imut begitu?" katanya dengan senyum lembut yang dianggap sebagai ejekan oleh Sebastian.

"Uuuh! Cukup cukup! Berhenti! Turunkan aku disini! Aku akan pergi pulang sendiri! Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku mampu pulang sendiri!" Ciel memukul-mukul dada orang tersebut dan turun dari gendongannya.  
"A-aduh~" orang itu hanya meringis kecil karena di pukuli oleh Ciel barusan.  
"He-hei! Kau mau kemana?! Aku kan hanya bercanda, lagipula, kakimu tidak bisa dipakai untuk berjalan, kau bisa benar-benar terluka berat nanti..!" teriak orang itu yang melihat punggung ringkih Ciel berjalan menjauh sambil memegangi dinding-dinding jalanan untuk berpegangan dengan kakinya yang terlihat seperti pincang.

"Aku tidak perduli!" teriak Ciel.  
"Astaga.. keras kepala sekali orang ini.." keluh Sebastian dari jauh seraya terus memerhatikan Ciel, takut kalau ia kenapa-kenapa.

"Menyebalkan!" jerit Ciel.

"Eh?! Ada yang dengar tidak? Kalau tidak salah, yang barusan itu suara Ciel kan?!" tiba-tiba kembali terdengar suara beberapa fansgirl yang saling menjerit satu sama lain dan berlarian mencari sumber suara Ciel berada barusan.  
"G-gawat! Aku berbicara terlalu keras! Aku bisa mati jika tertangkap oleh mereka lagi kali ini.!" pekik Ciel pelan.

"Ada apa itu..? kenapa ia kelihatan seperti panik..?" Sebastian terus mengikuti Ciel dari belakang dengan jarak yang lumayan.  
"Uwaa.. gawat gawaat~!" Ciel mulai panik dan berniat berlari secepatnya, melesat pergi dan menghilang dari tempat tersebut, namun..

_Krrk~!  
_"Aaaarghh!" terdengar suara seperti tulang yang patah dari pergelangan kaki Ciel. dan rasa ngilu bukan main yang datang selanjutnya, membuat Ciel menjerit keras.

_Bruk!  
_Ciel terhempas kejalan, dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar juga kakinya yang membiru dan sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi bahkan untuk bergerak.  
"B-bagai.. mana ini..? s-sial.. aku harus bagaimana..?"  
'Kelihatannya mustahil bagiku untuk bahkan bergerak 1 cm dari tempat ini.' Batin Ciel seraya berbisik pelan dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar lemas karena kakinya yang kesakitan.  
".." dengan tenaga harapannya ia berpegangan pada tiang listrik di sudut jalan, dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan menekuk lututnya, namun lagi-lagi..

_Hyung~  
Bruaggh~  
_"A-aakkk-h!" Ciel meringis keras ketika tubuhnya terhempas untuk kedua kalinya ke jalan aspal tersebut. Beberapa goresan kecil namun terasa perih dengan darah yang menetes sedikit-sedikit kini melukai pipi mulus dan permukaan kulit sepanjang lengan tangan dan kaki Ciel.  
"Hhh.. h.. ti-tidak bisa.." keluh Ciel dengan pasrah. Dengan kesadaran terakhir, Ciel hanya mampu mendesah pasrah dan meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terantuk jalanan.

"C-ciel! Cieell!" tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya dari arah belakang.  
"Ciell! Astaga! Kau kenapa?! Apa kau masih sadar?! Ciel kumohon bertahanlah..!" teriak orang yang baru saja menghampiri Ciel itu.  
"S-siapa..?" tanya Ciel dengan pandangannya yang buram karena silaunya cahaya matahari menusuk kornea matanya dengan tenaga akhir yang tersisa sedikit sekali.  
"Tenanglah! Ini aku..! aku akan membawamu.. ayo.." orang itu menggendong Ciel lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tetap saja membantu Ciel meskipun mau tak mau harus menghiraukan sedikit rasa tak suka Ciel digendong begitu.  
"S-sebas-tian..?" tanya Ciel ketika orang itu mendekapnya erat dan menggendongnya sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.  
"Ya.. sekarang tenanglah, jangan berontak lagi. Aku benar-benar harus mengobatimu kali ini.." kata orang tersebut dengan tegarnya berlari membawa Ciel dipelukannya dengan erat seperti sedang membawa kabur sebuah berlian berharga yang tak ternilai harganya saja.

"Ah.. S-sebastian.. S-sakit.." Ciel mencengkram kuat baju Sebastian ketika Sebastian berlari cepat sambil menggendongnya seperti ninja, karena pergelangan kakinya yang terus berdenyut-denyut ngilu, giginya bergemeretak dengan suara kecil seraya memejamkan matanya.  
"Iya.. aku tahu.. itu pasti sakit sekali. Makanya.. kau diam dan tenang sajalah.. aku akan mengurusmu dengan baik, jadi rileks saja.." ia terus berlari dengan mendekap Ciel semakin erat.

.

.

"Bagaimana..?"  
"Apa..? Apanya yang kau tanyakan?"

"Keadaannya.."  
"Sudah kubilang. Kalau bertanya yang benar. Keadaanya..? keadaan anak ini, atau sikon kemajuan rencana kita?"  
"Ketua, kenapa tidak kau jawab saja yang mau kau jawab? Malah bertanya balik."

"Keadaan sikon sekitarnya saat kejadian barusan berlangsung, _Clean. _Tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran _Black Wings._"  
"Bagus. Lalu keadaan Bocah ini..?"  
"Tidak terlalu mulus, banyak bagian yang rusak, sepertinya kita meninggalkan jejak samar. Entah _Black Wings_ dapat mencium jejak tersebut atau tidak."  
"Bagaimana kalau mereka menyadarinya..?"

"Itu adalah kecelakaan fatal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Kau harus pindahkan anak ini."  
"Memangnya jejak apa yang tertinggal, sampai seperti itu..?"

"Kau ingat sewaktu kubilang kita harus tetap membuatnya memakai sarung tangan saat dimanapun kapanpun, dan kemanapun kan..?"  
"Ya,"  
"Keadaan seperti barusan.. bukan hanya Sidik jarinya yang tertempel pada sepanjang sisi jalan. Tapi juga.. bekas darah."

"Bekas darah..?"  
"Ya. Bekas darah. Goresan kecil pada kulitnya. Tentu saja meninggalkan jejak yang tertinggal pada sisi jalan."  
"Memangnya.. apa yang bisa terjadi..?"  
"Hanya dengan setetes darah, keberadaan kita akan ditemukan tepat sebelum _White Knights_ dibangkitkan."

"..Bagaimana bisa kau biarkan hal itu terjadi..? kita tidak boleh ditemukan sebelum _White Knights_ siap dibangkitkan!"  
"Jangan salahkan aku. Itu ulah anak buahmu yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Sudah kubilang jangan letakkan dia di tempat biasa yang banyak orang awam."  
"Kalau ku letakkan dia di tempat sepi malah akan mudah hilang bahkan sebelum kita sadar.."

"Kalau begitu.. harus diletakkan dimana?"  
"Apa harus dikurung..?"  
"Jangan.. Energinya belum lengkap semua."  
"Masih ada juga yang kurang kah? Apa lagi..? bukankah kau bilang hanya sebulan..?"  
"Beda ceritanya kalau hal seperti ini terjadi."  
"Menyusahkan sekali. Kalau begitu harus diapakan..?"  
"Kau yang bodoh. Sudah kubilang kalau SBANT ini Spesial. Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu terbuat dari apa."

"U-uh!"  
"Ah.. dia bangun.. pelankan suaramu."  
"Tidak.. kita harus selesaikan pembicaraan ini dan setelah itu memindahkannya."  
"Kemana..? ke tempat yang telah bersentuhan langsung dengannya?"

"Apa..? Siapa..? Apa ada..? bukannya semua yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya telah musnah..?"  
"Tidak.. sepertinya ada satu.. keturunan Darah Re-Inkarnasi Dewa White Knights."  
"Siapa..? darimana asalnya? Apakah SBANT spesial juga? Biasanya ada kembarannya kan, jika hal itu benar-benar ada..?"

"Uh.. A-ayah.. k-kau. Sedang membicarakan apa..?"

"Vincent.. waktuku hampir habis."  
"Ketua.. sebentar.. belum selesai. Sedikit lagi. Kau harus bilang padaku dimana aku harus meletakkannya..?"  
"Letakkan bersama yang pertama kali abadi setelah bersentuhan langsung dengannya."  
"Jadi, tidak perlu dipindahkan..? apa akan aman meskipun hanya begitu..?"

"Ia akan aman jika Energinya pelengkapnya ada bersamanya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Keterikatan Jiwa akan menunjukkan jalannya. Ketika yang pertama kali menyentuhnya menjadi abadi, maka _Dua akan menjadi satu.._"  
"A-apa lagi maksudnya..?"

"Diatas Ordo White Knights dan Black Wings.. Akan ada satu yang memimpin.."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah hanya ada satu keturunan yang bisa menjadi pemimpin? Yaitu keturunanku?"

"Tidak.. Keturunanmu.. hanyalah kunci Energinya.. tapi kau berhati hatilah. Karena sejak _Dua menjadi satu _telah mengubah segalanya.. Jika Jiwa keturunanmu berpisah dengan yang pertama kali abadi menyentuhnya, yaitu ia belahan jiwanya. Jika salah satunya turut campur urusan _White Knights_ dan _Black Wings_, perjanjian akan retak. Jiwa keturunan yang menjadi satu-satunya energi kehidupan dunia ini, berada pada anakmu.. dan Jiwa itu, yang terikat perjanjian kedua belah pihak akan hancur jika perjanjian dilanggar. Keretakan akan menghancurkan apa yang telah kau bangun. Vincent.. Bawa Ciel kepadanya.. secepatnya sebelum salah satu dari _Black Wings_ menemukan nya dan menghancurkan rencanamu sendiri."

"Kenapa..? kenapa bisa berantakan seperti itu..?"  
"Kau sendiri yang merusak jalur rencanamu Vincent. Kau tahu peraturannya.. dan masih tetap memiliki ikatan dengan salah satu dari Dua Kubu tersebut, Wanita yang melahirkan Keturunanmu itu.. berasal dari _White Knights_ kan..? kau tahu kalau keturunanmu.. adalah darah suci yang tidak boleh disentuh kedua darah antara _White Knights_ dan _Black Wings_. Meskipun terlahir dari salah satunya.. darahmu yang mengalir di dalamnya tetap saja akan menghancurkan kedua darah tersebut. Kau biarkan Wanita itu menyentuh Anakmu. Itu adalah kesalahanmu,"

"Tapi.. Dia adalah ibunya.. Wanita yang melahirkannya.."  
"Ketika darah Merah murni milik keturunanmu bersentuhan dengan White Knights, ibunya, yang merupakan darah Putih.. Kau telah membunuhnya. Sebelum Energi Anaknya diaktifkan untuk sepenuhnya sempurna sepertimu."  
"Aku tidak membunuhnya.."  
"Kebodohanmu yang memunuhnya. Ketika keturunan darah murnimu yang abadi tersebut menyentuh Darah Putih.. kutukannya dilemparkan."

"Kutukan apa..? bukannya seharusnya kutukannya menjadi kekuatan darah keturunanku dalam memimpin penyatuan kedua kubu yang terpecah tersebut..?"  
"Kutukan atas pelanggaran perjanjian. Maka akan dilemparkan pada keturunan bukan anak manusia yang lahir pada tengah malam bersamaan dengan waktu lahirnya anakmu."

"Jadi..? kejadian bertemunya mereka siang tadi adalah takdir..?"  
"Tidak itu tetap kecelakaan.. karena sebelum keduanya siap.. kau telah mengikat energi jiwanya terlalu awal."  
"Ketika tiba waktunya _Dua menjadi satu _menentangmu.. maka keturunanmu sendiri yang akan menghancurkanmu dan perpecahan yang kau timbulkan itu."

"Ayah.. hentikan.. aku tidak mengerti... apa maksudmu? Yang kau bicarakan.. semuanya.. tentang darah dan keturunan.. kau sebut aku ini apa ayah..?

"Vincent.. mulai saat ini kau harus tentukan jalanmu sendiri. Karena kau telah keluar dari jalur takdir. Perang perpecahan akan meledak. Bersiaplah."  
"Tunggu, ketua!"

"Ayah..! hentikan!"

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**Ini boleh nemu berdebu di lepi.. XD *plak!  
Cuma dikit kok. Dikit lagi fin. Ceritanya pendek. **

**Read and review please~? Saran dan kritik?**

**sign, **

**Kuro Phantomhive**


End file.
